


Untitled (I can't think on anything right now)

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if I put something here I will spoil the fun! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (I can't think on anything right now)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Gale for Beta, once more you have done it perfectly :D 
> 
> this super short story is the result of a Challenge I set for Koneia and she tricked me into writing one too, but she didn't do it in the end, she is forgiven though....because she was writing another stuff that I am looking forward to read soon!
> 
> and blame Captain_Susanne, she forced me to post this story, I was thinking on leave it there, in the archive of the-stories-that-will-never-see-the-light.

The summer breeze touched the skin of her face like a lover's caress; the warmth of the sun and the moisture of the place made her recognize her home, the farm house where she grew up, near Bloomington, Indiana.

The smells and the sounds of the cornfields ruffled by the occasional wind brought her such peace; her bare feet walked over the grass as if it was a cushion, a fresh and soothing cushion.

Then she noticed that weird humming; she looked to the horizon for signs of a vehicle or something, but there was nothing in sight.

She dismissed it as some strange sound dragged there by the wind, but as much effort she put into discerning it the louder it got.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she started to look for the source of the humming; she went into the house, the barn, and other places in the farm and back to the house again, but there was nothing. It was as if this humming was embedded in her surroundings.

She couldn't describe the sound, it was familiar, yet not of the place, and at this point it was almost deafening; the cadence and the unsteadiness of its rhythm was driving her crazy, and it was worrying how loud it was at the moment.She wished she had a tricorder.

Suddenly the loudness of the sound was crumbling everything around her, like a massive earthquake; the house began to shake, the birds flew scared, and ornaments broke as they hit the floor. She ran outside just to be swallowed by a crack in the ground.

Her eyes opened and she sat up in the bed, her heart hammering inside her ribcage, and sweat dripping down her forehead. Her breathing labored, she willed herself to be calm and to breathe.

Then she heard it again, the sound, the same horrible sound, she felt a drop of cold sweat running down her spine; it wasn't as loud as it was in her dream, but it was there now, haunting her.

She looked to the side to where the sound came and she could have laughed about the silliness of the situation. There he was, Chakotay, sleeping in his side of the bed, sprawled over his back and snoring like a chainsaw; he was the source of the sound that ruined her perfect dream!.

A jab onto his ribcage and the sound was changed by a groan, and he move to his side facing her.

 _Hey beautiful, why are you hitting me in the middle of the night? Was I snoring again?_ Chakotay asked, still with his eyes closed and moving his arm to rest around her waist.

 _Yeah sweetie, you ruined a perfect dream,_ she pouted.

 _I'm sorry,_ he kissed her forehead and said drifting back to sleep, _I'll ask the doctor for.... some...... way to...iix....morrow...._ , he finished mumbling. Kathryn sighed, snuggled closer to him; he half woke again and hugged her to him. The gentle sound of his breathing and the drumming of her heart were lulling her to deep sleep; her eyes opened again when the sound of his snoring made her ear lobe tremble.

It was going to be a very long night.

-Fin.


End file.
